The Lollipop King
by The Second Author
Summary: When princess Bubblegum agrees to go on a date with the Lollipop Prince, Finn gets jealous, and for, but is he right to doubt the Prince?
1. The Morning At The Castle

The sound of horns awoke Princess Bubblegum. They were an attempt of a royal horn but the only reason they would be noticed was for the screeching they produced. "what is this... huh". Princess Bubblegum stopped mid-sentence, when she looked outside and down from her towers window. Royalty looked up at her, but once again, it was a failure of a prince. A lollipop, of coarse, gazing up at her, with his cheeky little grin, hoping to seduce her. He had swirls over his face, mixed colours, and for a body, nothing more than a stick, with other stick pointing out for his limbs.

Bubblegum's face cringed, folding into a smirk, then out bursted the laughter. She laughed for 10 minutes, trying to hold herself together. In all her time off living in Ooo, she had never seen a more ridiculous character. She tried to pull herself to the window, then fell back down to the floor again after a glimpse of his face. The Prince was taking the laughter quite well though, especially for a prince. Bubblegum attempted to pull herself up many times but the same result occurred. eventually she managed to spit out a few words but the blended into the laughter so much, you could not understand them.

Bubblegum began to make snide comments to herself when laughing such as, "hey look, its the white rider, and red and purple and blue, bwahahahaha". One of the insults however stood out to him when she blurted out the words "hey look, its the Lollipop King". That was when he managed to squeeze in a reply. "Well actually, I'm not a king yet". It took a minute for Bubblegum to piece the words together, then her face went blank. Her tower went silent. Nothing could be heard from the castle. The Lollipop Prince shouted her name in fear. "Erm, Princess, You there" Almost instantly, she poked her head out the window, slowly, and took one final glance at him. "With you, that's rich" she then burst into more laughter. She couldn't hold herself from laughing.

Her laughter stopped once more, but not for the same reason. This time she had spotted something in the distance. It wad approaching quickly. "Its the ice king" she screamed in fear. "Well, if you don't want him then there is... wait no that doesn't, er yes, wait, oh never mind" the ice king said. pausing at every word. He swooped into the window and grabbed Bubblegum. She managed to let out one final scream before the ice king froze her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" a scream was heard in the distance, and it was the Princess. Finn burst to his feet. "Oh no, the Princess is in trouble" he yelled, hoping to gain Jake's attention. "Oh, Finn, you made me lose" Finn interrupted, blurting out the same nonsense he does when ever the Princess was in trouble. " Fine, B-Mo, help me get up to the bit where I was for when I get back".

"You got it, Jake" B-Mo replied. Finn and Jake then burst out the tree and ran to the castle as fast as they could.


	2. Beat to the Job

"C'mon, Jake we gotta hurry" yelled Finn. Jake sighed unnervingly. He knew that it was going to be the same result as always. Jake trotted on behind Finn as always, just hoping B-Mo was nearly caught up on his game. He quickly moulded into a train, using his arms as track to put out in front of himself. He grabbed Finn along the way and the two of them began to cheer. Finn then began to draw his sword.

They reached the city and stormed through it's crowds. They were all cheering, and Finn thanked them all in return. Finn leaped onto Jake's hand and then shot straight at the castle. Jake managed to grab on to his back, then forming a parachute mould to slow down Finn. Unfortunately, Jake misjudged and splatted to side of the wall. Finn lept of Jake and onto the doorstep of the castle, only to be greeted calmly by Princess Bubblegum. "Hey guys, what kept you" she asked.

"We heard you scream, what happened" Finn was confused, he had no idea what was going on, it may have been a hoax, he had no clue. Lots of thoughts rushed through his head. Finn then looked to the side of her and saw Prince Lollipop standing heroically. Even more thoughts then rushed through his head at that point, but then it occurred to him. "He's a Lollipop"! It was the worst first impression Finn could have given, especially in that moment of time. He burst into laughter. It was almost a replicate of Princess Bubblegum's laugh. He tried to hold back his tears as he was laughing. Bubblegum frowned down at him as he continued to laugh. Finn tried to pull himself up but fell back to the floor. he then glanced at the crowd and saw them all frowning aswell, and it was because of that he stopped laughing.

"Er, hello, I'm er, still here" said the ice king. Finn looked up at him and glared.

"Ice king, prepare to.. wait". Finn paused when he noticed that ice king was frozen onto the wall.

"Look at me, I'm no real target am I" replied ice king

"I guess"

"Hey, er since we're talking, nobody else is I mean, to me, er"

"How about we tell jokes"

"Okay"! The ice king replied anxiously

"Why'd the chicken cross the road"

"Oh, no I hate these ones"

"To get to the stupid guys house, Knock knock"

"Who's there"? The ice king did not sound particularly excited

"The chicken"

"You know, I will get unstuck from here eventually, you ever had you wee freeze half way through wee-ing"

Finn stopped and walked back over to Bubblegum and began to talk about Prince Lollipop. She began to explain how amazingly the Lollipop beat the ice king. She was very excited when she went on to say how she has a date with him. Finn's face began to tear up and slowly began to drip. He held back his tears and without saying a word, walked back home, slowly. he was very depressed and it was easy to tell just by the way he drearily walked home.

Jake then fell off the castle onto his face. He looked at Finn walking away sadly and turned to Princess Bubblegum. He opened his mouth about to ask then glanced at Prince Lollipop, bursting into more laughter than Bubblegum and Finn put together.


	3. Sobbing Finn

"Jake, I just can't believe she, well, you know" said Finn

"What, she left you and broke your heart and nearly made you never know to love again" Jake replied

"Well, at least she is happyehehehe" Finn's words fell into blubbering. He then fell to the floor curling up in a ball and crying his eyes out. He crawled into a corner, still bawling, then resumed his position in a ball. "Oh c'mon Finn, it'n not that bad, I mean, she rejected the ice king like a whole bunch of times and doesn't complain"Finn stood up quickly and replied "How d'you know"? Jake was very tempted to get into another argument but sat back down and gave this one to Finn. "C'mon" Finn sniffed wiping his nose and eyes, pausing his statement. "Ten, ten bucks says right now the ice king is rolling in self pity" Jake then nodded at Finn and decided to pull Finn of his feet and dragged him outside.

Jake and Finn arrived at the castle, hiding in the bushes. They looked up at the ice king and listened to him talking to himself. "Psst, Jake, why is he still frozen" said Finn

"I don't know, doesn't he have a reverse type thing" Jake relied

"Yeah, I thought so"

"Ooh, wait listen to him now" they both turned to look at the ice king and listened to his incessant rambling.

"Well, this is fun, at least I can kidnap somebody else. I mean, its not like she is the only pretty princess in the kingdohohohom" Just like Finn, his words faded into sobbing. He was so upset, it almost made Finn feel sorry for him. "Hey Jake, I kinda feel sorry for him" Finn said also considering his own feelings.

"DUDE"? Jake replied confused

"Yeah, you're right he is that whole y'know, e.v.i.l"

"I thought he liked chicks" Once again Jake was confused. Finn opened his mouth then closed it again just shaking his head like you do when others make a silly mistake. He then reached over to Jake and molded a pocket out of Jake's skin. Finn then reached into it and pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

The two remained quiet the entire time listening to the ice king going on about his life and kidnappings. The ice king then stopped rambling and listened. Finn and Jake made no noise or sound. The ice king then began to ramble on again until Finn and Jake could take no more. "Lets go Finn" Jake whispered hoping to not be heard. Finn then nodded but didn't follow. He waited and watched the ice king sob more and a tear fell from his eye.

"So Finn" Jake had been talking for a few minutes believing Finn was behind him. "Pretty lame back there huh" Jake then turned around and realized Finn was nowhere to be seen. Jake's hands slowly made their way up to his chin, and opened his mouth to say "He betrayed me". Jake ran back to the bush where Finn remained and grabbed him by the leg, pulling him away. Finn hat snagged on a collar releasing his golden hair only this was not how it used to be. After a bush rustled and the ice king turned to watch the conversation, Finn instantly began to explain.

He was nearly bald. A few scrapes of hair remained on his head but surely would have grown back. "What, is this, really"? Jake, as smart as he was, sounded more confused more about this than anything else. Finn opened his mouth, but there was a reaction that activated his tear ducts. "This is why she hates me" Finn shouted, as if it was a confession.

"Why did she know before me"? The shock on Jake's face was pure sarcasm.

"Yes and it is because of her that this happened"

"She didn't pour hair removal cream on you did she"?

"No, there is a massive back story to this but I can't be bothered to explain"

"Yeah I guess the author of this thing can write about it for his next story"

"Probably, if he can be bothered"

"I know, it's like he never goes on FanFiction anymore"

"And what's with the lame titles as well"

"Yep, whats this whole series called, Adventure Time or something"

"Probably gonna do a spin off then"

"Yeah, Deffinately"

"anyway gotta go now"

"Where you goin"? Finn did not reply, he just walked away from Jake, never to answer his question.

"Oh, wait, I just remembered, i can un-freeze my self" the ice king said. "How stupid" After his released his hand, he used it to release the rest, falling to the floor and making a thud. He then stumbled home kicking dirt on his way.

When he finally arrived at his castle, he sat down thinking to himself, listening to every idea that came to mind. He then stud up, looking like a fool and yelled "I COULD HAVE WALKED"! He shouted as loud as he could, hoping to wake the entire kingdom. Almost instantly, there was a knock at the door. "WOW, a complaint already" He rushed to the door putting on his evil face and opened the door swiftly. His eyes then opened as wide as they could and he muttered to himself, "Finn"?


End file.
